What Really Happened at the 74th Hunger Games
by mikeyrellis
Summary: President Snow is dark and demonic but this Games was too much for him. He had his little Capitol monkeys remake the 74th Hunger Games for the public to keep an uprising from happening. ***Warning! Rape scene for mature audience only*** ***Graphic*** ***More to come***
1. Chapter 1

"PEETA" I screamed in my sleep.

Peeta woke me in the middle of the night because I was screaming.

"Katniss! If you aren't quiet they will hear you!"

"I'm sorry... I had a bad dream" I said feeling the sweat drip off my chin and into my blood stained lap. This is what happens when the female tribute from district 8 decides to try and eat your last ration of food you have. You have someone slit her throat on your lap as you pretend to play dead. Peeta's camouflage technique intricate. Actually made me look like I had my throat slit.

I went back to bed in the warm embrace of Peeta, hearing the sounds of the mockingjays whistle Rue and I's song. How I miss her so. Her petite little body, her smooth skin. I started to choke up, thinking about her dying in my arms was so sorrowful. These thoughts eventually made me think of Rue being Prim. And if Prim died in my arms, I couldn't go on. My mother might even off herself.

"Deep in the meadow" I start to sing, Peeta nuzzling my neck. I didn't finish and I finally fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to loud thunder. YAY! A storm really throws off the scents! I may actually be able to catch a deer or some other animal who could be scrounging for small morsels in the deep recesses of the woods.

I walked outside of our enclosed cave and got the beautiful scent of pine and river water fill my nose and play games in my head. I spun around and laughed only to be grabbed by a huge hand over the mouth and stricken upside the head. I blacked out instantly, my last sight was Peeta punching Cato in the face.

I awoke next to huge crates and a still passed out Peeta. In front of me was Glimmer. What a bitch. Her snobby smile and long blonde hair made me sick. She seems to fake. To poised and prodded.

"Hey, bitch" she smiled when I woke.

"Hi, what the hell do you want?" I said after spitting in her face.

I watched her wipe the huge wad of spit of her nose and smile.

"You're lucky my mother taught me how to be a lady. Unlike your family of pigs. With your brat of a sister. Hope she's sucking dick to get grain for your worthless mother. Oh. I have a question. How's your dad? I heard they found his finger?" Glimmer went on.

"Oh, they're fine. By the way, at least we know hunt!" I said while slowly untying the pitiful knot tying me. Bet you she did this dumb mess. "By the way, where is Cato and your band of brutes?"

"Hunting with your bow" she said as I finally untied the knot. There was a knife seriously right behind me. How retarded can this District One chick get?

"Oh really? Hear any canons while I was out"

"No... things have been pretty quiet. But when Cato comes back, they won't be"

"I think sooner" I replied calmly but in a very dark manner.

"Really?" she said confused.

"YEAH!" I said jumping up with the knife in hand trampling her down as I pinned my knees on her shoulders. She was unable to move.

"This is for my family"

I carved the name Everdeen in her forehead before stabbing her 17 times in the chest.

"Peeta" I said shaking him violently.

"Wha?" he said quietly.

"We need to go and we need to go now!"

The cannon sounded as I grabbed Peeta and sprinted toward the forest. We heard a rustling above us. It was the ship to pick up Glimmer. For some reason I couldn't see anything but red and everything smelled like blood. We continued to run until we found our rock. It was still untouched. All our supplies were still in it. These careers are dumber than the world thought. I put everything in my bag and exited the rock when I found an arrow straight pointed at my forehead.

"Hi, Cato" I said nervously.

"Hello, Everdeen" Cato said as he lowered the bow.

"I'm letting my guard down because I know you won't try anything, unless you want Thresh to snap your neck" he said pointing at the extremely large man putting his arms around my neck.

"I saw the art project you did to Glimmer before she was lifted into the Capitol's air ships. Very poetic. But not good enough. Not enough pop to wow the Capitol fakes."

"YEAH! AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE, STUPID BASTARD" I replied in a fit of anger. Thresh gripped tighter.

"This" He turned to Peeta and slipped a small pill into his already knocked out body.

" Rohypnol was a very powerful drug in the old world. My sponsors where just so generous to give me enough to sedate your little boyfriend here"

"What?"

"I'm going to do something very, very, scary. Unless you want to be scarred... close your eyes"

He undressed himself and Peeta and kissed Peeta on the mouth. I was so confused and scared. What was he doing that they were both naked. Cato wasn't like that was he? He slowly touched Peeta and kissed him more. He lowered his mouth towards his chest and down to his genitals. He put them in his mouth and started moving up and down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed but Thresh gripped and blocked my airways. He lifted his head enough to say "Fucking"

He then lifted the already erect penis of Peeta and played with the tip. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS? He twirled it in his mouth and got his spit all over his genitals and lower body. He twirled the tip of his penis with his tongue and started rubbing it. I had never seen such awful display of amusement on a male or female in my entire life. This was sick, disturbing. He then put Peeta's penis in his anus and started to make Peeta thrust fast.

"Pretend to faint" Thresh whispered in my ear. I was too scarred to not listen so I did it.

"YOU BAFOON!" Cato screamed and got up. He walked over to Thresh and slapped him. I told you to make her watch..."

"FOR RUE!" He screamed as he stuck a 10 foot spear in Cato's stomach. He then stabbed him repeatedly over and over again.

I dressed Peeta and had Thresh help me carry him to a safe covering. In the time it took us to leave the area and get to shelter, Thresh let me know that 3 people are still alive other than us. The female from 2, and the male and female from 6. I also learned the Cato has had really bad hallucinations. He one time thought that President Snow was going to try and kill Peeta and I in the next Hunger Games. I also learned that they were intervening our sponsors gifts, like food and water.

"Thresh... why did you help me again?"

"Because, it's not right to kill your family" he said.

"But if you want to kill me, I don't want to live after this, you should. It would be my honor"

"Thresh..."

"Katniss..."

He handed me the knife with an extreme point. The sharpness of the blade was meticulous and there were slots so it would kill them when it was pulled out.

"I can't"

"But you have to, my people won't be mad. District 11 welcomes you with open arms"

He lied down and closed his eyes.

"See you in heaven, Rue" his final words were.

I closed my eyes, not caring about the tears slowly landing on his face, mixing with the tears that he was producing himself. He gripped his hands and loosened his face. In a ceremonial way. I put the knife up to his neck and quickly sliced as I screamed in sadness. I can't believe I killed Thresh. The only thing I can do is cry. I can't go on with this. I can't believe this.

I woke Peeta up as the cannon sounded.

"Peeta we need to go, now!" I said.

He woke up and was so confused.

"What in all hell happened"

"I'll explain later" as we darted through the forest. We got to a quiet area when we heard the foot steps. It was all the three left tributes, against me and a half sedated Peeta. I feel hopeless. I grabbed my bow and shot an arrow at the one male. And pointed it at the female from two when she threw a knife at my arm and it stuck. I screamed in agony as I collapsed and pinned me. She grabbed the knife and started slicing my pulling arm.

"Hey, hope you like what you did to Glimmer. FEEL HER PAIN"

She started carving a two into my forehead when Peeta came behind her.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH" He said slamming a 100 pound rock onto her back breaking her spine in every place he could. He then ripped open her shirt exposing her breast. He grabbed the knife and started slicing her flesh until the blood was everywhere. He picked the rock back up and slammed it onto her face until it was like soup. I saw the Tracker Jacker sting in his neck. The chemicals from the drug Cato gave him must have reacted with the venom. I saw the green pustular scar seeping blood and pus and it popped like a bag of water from the market. I scrounged in my bag for the medicine for the venom when I realized the other tribute disappeared. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Where did that other tribute go? How did she run away so fast? I was in a bind for maybe 3 minutes. She couldn't have gotten away that fast, could she? Just another issue Peeta and I have to overcome now that we have this chick running like a bat out of hell. We walked for two hours before we got any sign of her. She left her clothing on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

There was no stream to bathe in or no reason to hide. I only have 2 arrows left. Great.

"WHERE ARE YOU" Peeta screamed.

"Shhhh" I replied, flabbergasted by his current actions. First he was sedated and raped by Cato, then he destroyed that District 2 chick. I sat Peeta down and applied more of the venom reliever on his neck. Where did a tracker jacker come from? I was totally floored by the sting, and shocked more didn't come. Usually they come in clusters, but this was a lone jacker.

The Capitol people must be freaking out because of the entertainment we are providing them. Eating their Plum Soups and getting pampered, whilst my parents are sitting at home, hoping my head doesn't get sliced clear off.

"Peeta?" I asked in the calmness of the night.

"Yes" he replies.

"If we both make it out of here, like the Game makers promised..."

"Yeah..."

"We need to take care of 12"

"How so?"

"We share our wealth with the city, so we aren't so shabby, and help train the children, so they don't die like they did in the past"

"Katniss"

"NO, PEETA, I'M SERIOUS!"

"Katniss, she's here"

"Who?"

I turn around and see her, she's trying to hide behind a tree but her skin is so pale it's hard not to see her. I draw my bow and point it at her.

"COME OUT!"

She does but with a sword, but not just any sword, one that has green liquid on it.

"You may think a tracker jacker sting bad, President Snow... wait 'till you feel it mixed with the blood of 21 tributes"

She lunges at me and slices my leg clear open, almost off. I drop in agony and the arrow is shot into nothing. I have no clue where it landed. I look at Peeta while gripping my leg. Peeta's eyes widen in horror as he ducks at the wild swings from the stark naked tribute. She's gone insane. Her teeth are all gone, her eyes are bugged out and pure black. Her skin pale as the sun and her ferocity, not human.

She swung at Peeta again but hit a tree trunk and it stuck. I stood up and limped over to her and slit her throat wide open. She didn't die instantly, but she smiled.

"Hahahaha, you're one of them Capitol Puppets, Katniss Everdeen. I hope your happy with that. Have fun dying" Her last words before she went limp. Her eyes where wide open and you can see a hint of blood seeping from her mouth. She was dead, and I'm fine with that. I'm done with the games.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said Seneca Crane over the loud speakers!

"HEAR PANEM ROAR" and it blared the cheers of The Capitol. "Sadly, reviewing the rules and regulations set forth 74 years ago. 'There shall be no alterations to a Hunger Games mid game, and only one victor shall be rewarded crown'. I'm sorry but one of you must die"

"NO!" Screamed Peeta. "I WON'T HAVE FOR THIS!" and he darted into the woods. What has gotten into him.

"This is outrageous!" I yelled. "PEETA"

I ran into the forest and looked for him, screaming his name through all hours of the night.

"PEETA"

I didn't get a reply. Until early morning, I heard nothing. I heard footsteps behind me and drew my last arrow and fired it hoping it would be meat, but it clipped him in the shoulder.

"PEETA! Are you alright?"

I ran over to his pained body, he was gripping his shoulder in pain. His face was scrunched up and the blood was getting everywhere.

"Katniss!"

"What?"

"Tell my mom to take care of them"

His eyes closed, I couldn't believe it! The gong didn't sound. Was he not dead. I looked in my pocket and still see the humongous knife that Thresh gave me. I put it up to my throat and heard a speaker turn on.

"STOP!"

The game makers are freaked. You could hear the urgency in Seneca Cranes voice. He need a victor. And he knew if he didn't do anything soon, Peeta would be gone too.

"Panem... YOUR 74th HUNGER GAMES VICTORS!"

Victors... the word lingered in my head as I dropped the knife on the ground. We did it. I took the knife out of Peeta's arm and used my half charred jacket as a bandage, then we were lifted up. It was over, we had won.


End file.
